User blog:Nibby the Bird/ FrostClan and EmberClan Collab Fanfic
Hi! This is the first chapter of a collaboration fanfiction I'm writing with a friend (who posted some things on her account Stoms and Shadows). I'll be posting the story and some of the characters on here! with her permission. Thanks! Chapter 1 The cat heaved with exhaustion as she pressed her claw into the rocks. She couldn’t stop thinking about her paws. They weren’t meant to climb like this. They were wide and flat for walking on snow banks and had sharp little claws for digging into ice. Crumbly, sharp, jagged rocks weren’t anything like what she was used to down in the tundra, in FrostClan territory. She had been climbing since yesterday. It was the afternoon now. ''' '''The she-cat had a thick mane around her neck to keep out the cold winds. Here, it was a dead weight pressing down onto her neck. And her snow white fur, though perfect for blending in to the snow, made her stick out like a sore thumb here, visible to hawks or mountain lions or whatever weird stuff lived in volcanoes. What have you done, Dropstar? She shook her head to clear the spots from her vision. This wasn’t my fault. Claystar is responsible for this mess. ' '''Dropstar pulled herself up onto the next step. She may not be adapted to live here, but she was strong from the moons of tree climbing and wading through snow. She was a perfect representative of what FrostClan should be. That’s why she was leader. But even so, the growing heat put her on edge. Every part of her body screamed at her to go back home, but she stayed. She looked out past her shoulder to see the earthy reds and browns blurring behind her, and the white and green forest at the foothills of the mountains. ' 'Pitter patter. Dropstars ears pricked. Was she going insane from the heat? Or was someone else there? No, there was definitely the sound of long claws clicking on stone. “Hey!” she yelled, but there was no response. ' 'Mustering up the energy to bound up onto the next ledge, she poked around in the many crevices and cracks on the mountainside. She drew her head back, surveying the landscape. Nothing. ' '“Yee-OW!” Dropstar was knocked back in a flurry of claws and snarls. She regained her bearing quickly, as slammed a thick paw onto the chest of her attacker, pinning them to the rocks. She drew to her full height after the 5 second skirmish. Staring at her from under her paw was another cat, hissing and spitting. He had only greyish pink flesh where other cats had fur. ' '''Dropstar let him go, and immediately he wriggled free from her grip. “Never forget the strength of a FrostClan cat,” she warned him. “Rattail, was it?” “Maybe. How do you know?” he asked, tilting his neck so the wrinkles in his skin showed prominently. His face was turned into a permanent smug scowl, and his pale green eyes jutted out unnaturally from the sides of his head. He was so unpleasant to look at. ' '“The last news I heard about CliffClan from a few messangers was that they moved to the top of the mountain, which was volcanic, and took in a loner living nearby who happened to conveniently having a name that fits with our traditions.” Dropstar tossed her head. ' '“You might not want to say disrespectful things to the deputy,” Rattail growled. Dropstar rolled her eyes. “Really? She made you the deputy?” She loved her old friend, but sometimes her taste in others wasn’t great. ' '“Be careful what you say. What do you even want here?” The sphynx cat drummed his long claws on the chiseled rock. “To speak with Claystar. Her problems are our problems, and they ought to be resolved.” Dropstar suddenly coughed unceremoniously, and when she moved, her paws left behind dark sweat prints. But she comforted herself in knowing this bald tomcat wouldn’t last a minute in the windy tundras and snowy forests in her territory. ' '“What problems, Dropstar?” said a thick voice. Dropstar looked up to see a regal looking she cat approaching. ''' '''Claystar. Her glossy fur shone in the sunlight, making her like a living star. She stepped into a shadow of a boulder, revealing her dark brownish red fur that popped with gold highlights when she stepped into the light reflecting off of her lithe, skinny build. She flicked her long, winding tail. “As far as I can remember, we’ve been doing better than ever before.” “We?” Dropstar demanded. “You moved a healthy clan to the top of a volcano, and you think FrostClan will be okay with this?” She forced herself to sound firm. She couldn’t let the leader know how upset she was. ' '“I saved CliffClan from an ultimate doom, and I have adopted a new deputy.” Claystar’s almond shaped eyes flashed. They were such a bright shade of copper. Most cats were off put by the unnatural orange shade, but Dropstar had grown to love them in contrast with her own grey violet eyes and found Claystar to be quite beautiful. But for a second, she could feel the creeping sense when she looked into the eyes of her longtime companion. ' '“The beautiful sun-water has done wonders for our health. We are surviving and living better than ever. If you pitiful icicles want a share, then say so,” Claystar said, leaning forward. ' '“Better than ever? Are you going to ignore the many cats in your clan that have died on the journey and in your new camp? The safety of an entire clan depends on your choices as leader. Choices you need to be responsible to handle. CliffClan deserves a responsible leader. Please, I know you can be one.” ' '“CliffClan?” the dark red she cat asked. “CliffClan is dead.” ' '''Dropstars heart stopped for a second. She really went through with it. She really had gone crazy. ' '“Only EmberClan, a new, powerful organization will rise from the cold obsidian that was CliffClan. If you want them to come back, it’s too late for that, Dropstar.” ' 'The tan and white she cat shook her head. “What about Mudslide? Your old deputy? I know she was opposed.” Dropstar flicked her bushy tail towards Rattail, who was still crouched down in a boulder. ' '“Mudslide died of smoke inhalation last week. The mountain took care of her and all of her supporters,” Claystar said, with a casual tone of voice but narrowing her eyes. “You best leave before you become handled too.” ' '''“Hold on,” protested Dropstar, trying to keep a steady voice. Rattail jumped down, claws outstretched. “Claystar, listen--” '“Claystar is dead too,” the leader said in a low growl. ' '“No,” whispered Dropstar. “You wouldn’t.” ' '“Emberstar,” the red queen announced, drawing to her full height. “Emberstar, the founder of Emberclan who left a tragic clan into prosperity to the liquid sun. Emberstar, who is the strongest leader the mountain has ever seen. Emberstar, the she cat who doesn’t need another clan’s interference.” She snapped her head to Rattail. As though communicating through some hidden language, the hairless grey cat skidded down to Dropstar, teeth bared. The thickset leader stepped back. ' '“Run away,” he growled, his snout nearly brushing her’s. “Don’t ever speak to Emberstar again.” ' 'With that, the FrostClan leader turned around and bolted down the mountain. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)